Pathwalker
by Ossia
Summary: Muggles are people, and people do not like to be powerless in the face of the unknown. AU


Okay, since Harry Potter fanfic has saturated long ago I don't want to commit to a project that is the same things all over again that have been read 100 times before

Okay, since Harry Potter fanfic has saturated long ago I don't want to commit to a project that is the same things all over again that have been read 100 times before.

For that reason – this is a one-shot showcase, and if enough people believe it is newish then I will continue it…. If not then you have a two-shot that may/may not entertain.

This is part one, the Prologue for the meat of it which I will type up later.

Enjoy. Ossia, 13 May 2008-05-13

* * *

In front of the prime Minister, there were 2 documents. The first was a copy of the…. Wizarding _Daily Prophet_, the other was from MI10 with recommendations as how to deal with the now ended war.

The war had been more a tragedy for the rest of the world as opposed to the devastation the hidden one had experienced. With 60 million people, a few thousand deaths over a period of 16 years were manageable….. But still they had been unable to do anything tangible. They had made limited progress in terms of getting solid information out of the Ministry of Magic, ­so for intents and purposes, the department was renegade.

Feeling a migraine, the Prime Minister returned to the MI10 document. It was calling for funding to try and understand magic, all theories so far said it had something to do with light, but it was feeble at best but was deemed as better than having no theories at all. The main issue was trying to find wizards, they had been eluding public knowledge for centuries, and while the detectors they had cobbled together so far were able to detect outbursts, they would always end up the same.

Levelled Villages, dozens of bodies and for some reason the occasional goat.

Well, not every time, occasionally it would be detected and logged by the computers but actual people who had gone to investigate had no recollection, and after going back a few times, they vanished. The only time they had found one had been purely by fluke, a Corporal who had disappeared had been found in Sydney going on Holiday to Singapore 4 years later. From that they saw that they couldn't do much, try and investigate and people disappeared to elsewhere in the world with no knowledge they had ever lived elsewhere, that they had ever lived a life beyond what their fake memories told them…. It was a chilling thought by all accounts.

However, the war was over. According to the _Daily Prophet_, the "He-who-must-not-be-named" that had been the aggressor was dead. By the looks of it, he had attacked a family, killed the parents and somehow botched killing the infant. It was always the way the Prime Minister reflected, reaching for his morning cup of Earl Grey; that those that thought themselves unstoppable were killed in the most ironic of ways fate could give them. The Wizards were celebrating, for the rest of the world life went on, never knowing what happened or that it was over. But that was the crux of the problem – they did not know, no one that wasn't already a part of the underground society of Wizarding Britain knew what was going on to any degree.

That was where MI10 was coming in.

They had been fine tuning the detectors, and noticed patterns.

In residential areas, there were small surges of magic, getting more powerful as time went on. Sifting through the more powerful ones from the old data, it was linked. The pattern, it seemed – was children.

At around age 5 the surges started, at around 11 they dropped off the map – and so did the children. MI10 had one of the dozen or so subscriptions to the _Daily Prophet_ that they had managed to get through the back doors, the Ministry of Magic were Zealous in news getting out. From that it was obvious, the children disappeared off to one of the schools and learned to control it, hence no surges.

So that was the plan.

Get to them first – and try and find out what the hell made it work. The abduction of children powerful enough to register on the detectors, and then working with them to find a way to fight back should it be needed. It disgusted him to the core that he was giving it the time of day, but the old man that had visited once, after Fudge had told him that he was lucky in this war……

He had children himself, but if it could avoid thousands in future…..

He stopped frozen, looking at his right hand which had his pen poised to strike at the dotted line.

Yes he resolved.

It was necessary.

It was for the greater good.

* * *

AN Well what do you think?

Worth continuing on this?


End file.
